Life Meaning Over
by dancingwhilefalling
Summary: When the Vulturi kill Alice and Edward, Bella and Jasper have to start over, and they find comfort in each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella's POV

"Please! Kill me! Kill me!! Don't kill him! Please…" I yelled and yelled, but they didn't acknowledge my pleads. They were going to kill him. No.

"Stop!!! Don't touch him! Please!!" I was sobbing. They were going to kill my Edward. They were going to kill him!

A threw a terrified look at Alice. "Alice!! Do something!"

"Bella!! Don't move! Stop! It's too late." She said as she looked down at her feet, eyes emotionless.

I looked away and screamed at Aro. "Please, listen to me!! Don't touch him! Kill me kill me kill me!!!" I was trying to struggle out of Demetri's stone hard grasp, when Alice slapped Felix to get out of his grasp into the stone wall and jumped into Aro.

"Stop her!" he yelled.

Alec and Jane sprang into Alice. Alec pulled her down by the shoulder, then let go when Jane stared hard at her and Alice ceased to move. Alice fell to the ground.

"Jasper." She whispered.

The next thing I saw was a tall figure with a golden top ram into Jane. Alec threw Alice into the white and green marble walls, and Jane stared hard at Jasper as he fell to the ground.

Edward suddenly, a blur, ran up behind me. The cold hands that were bruising my arms, suddenly turned soft and gentle, as they picked me up. Edward was running to the door when it suddenly opened. More unfamiliar faces came after us. Edward turned around and jumped, when someone grabbed his ankle. He was held down into the floor, as they picked me up by the neck. They squeezed me harder and harder. I gasped for air.

"Ed- Edward." I managed to squeal.

"Do not kill her. She is valuable to us." Aro said coolly, like he was trading gossip with an old friend.

I heard Edward scream in anger, as he was being pulled back by more and more vampires. He was flinging most of them off, when something flew on to him.

"Bella!" he screamed. I then saw his neck crack and his head burst into dust.

Heidi jumped off his shoulders and smirked at his frail body.

"Thank you. Heidi, your services are no longer needed." said Aro still calm. She then turned around and walked out into the hall, laughing to herself.

I felt empty. My chest was burning with such pain that I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I looked up at Aro, and whispered "Why?"

Felix put me down on the ground, knowing I wouldn't run. I was on my hands and knees when I crawled over to the pile of ash that used to be the love of my life. All was silent for a while before I heard Alice screaming, but I didn't care anymore I tried not to think not to move not to make a sound as I cried next to my Edward, who was now a pile of dust. Then everything went silent again. Suddenly I heard a faint screech. It soon got to loud to bare, when I realized… that the scream was me. All the things I saw next were blurry. Flames and ash went flying. A dark figure with bright yellow eyes, walked up to me, and put his hand on my cheek.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Chloe aaand I just wanted to say thanks for reading my storay. This is kinda my first one so I'm really anxious to see how it goes! Anyway, read on!**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I woke up to feel a cold, smooth hand soothing my cheek.

I heard a familiar voice whispering a quite sweet song to me:

"_Bella, Bella my sweet, sweet summer girl._

_You are to warm for my cold, cold frozen world._

_Bella, Bella my sweet, sweet summer girl._

_You are to warm for my cold, cold frozen heart."_

The song sounded so sweet, tears began to flow in my eyes.

"Edward." I said dreamily.

"Bella? Are you awake? Bella are you okay? I was so worried." A shaking voice said.

The voice was familiar. But it was not the voice I craved to hear.

"Jasper?" I whispered, my voice cracking from the tears.

"Bella? Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Are you cold?"

I finally opened my eyes, to see Jaspers face full of concern and relief. I tried sitting up to see that my head was laying in his lap. I stood up to find that we were in a forest. The sky was dark and cold. I couldn't see any stars. I couldn't see the moon.

"Where are we?" I asked voice filled with disbelief, as the memories came back to me.

Edward. Alice. Where were they?

Painful images clouded my mind. Fire, ashes. Screaming. My Edward. In a pile of dust.

I fell to the ground, head pounding.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jasper asked voice still full of concern. He picked me up into his chest. Somehow I felt warmer in his ice cold arms, even though his body temperature was way colder, than being on the ground.

He sat down again, as I put my face into his neck. I felt safe.

"We're in the woods behind your home, Bella."

"Wha- What happened to Edward?" I asked in a shaking tone.

"He- He…" Jasper couldn't finish. I felt his chest shake as he sobbed. I understood and didn't say anything but just breathed slowly and quietly, crying with him.

We sat there for a few minutes, when Jasper whispered something to me.

"I think you should go inside." He said.

"O- Okay." I said voice still cracking from my crying.

He picked me up, and we walked back up the trail to the back of my house.

"I'm going to have to let you go now." His voice was strained as if he didn't want to say the words to make me go.

"Okay… Will I see you again? At school?"

"No, no I don't think so…" His voice was miserable.

"Al- Alright." My voice was getting shaky again, as the tears came back into my eyes.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry! It's okay! It's okay!" He brought me back into his arms, as I broke out into sobs.

I couldn't let him go. It's like… It's like I can't let him go because… He's all I have left. Life. Meaning. Over. But him. I still have him.


	3. AN: Sorry guys!

**Listen you guys I'm very bored with this story. I don't know where to go with it, and I'm going on to bigger things. Maybe if u guys give me some ideas I'll be able to make the story keep going :P anyway, I'll keep it on for like a few weeks and that's it.**


End file.
